Adiós
by Inefable
Summary: No obstante, el engaño era lo más reconfortante que habían sentido en mucho tiempo, lo más reconfortante que sentirían en más tiempo aún… En una vida o dos.


Ayer se murió mi gatita, así que, estoy deprimida y sólo puedo escribir historias deprimentes. Perdón TT  
**  
xxx**

Adiós

—Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a una mujer que supo ser una buena hija, una buena hermana y una buena amiga. Jamás olvidaremos todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros, de la misma forma que jamás la olvidaremos a ella. Buffy Anne Summers nos abandonó a los cuarenta y dos años pero siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones.

El sacerdote hablaba pero Willow no podía oírlo, el dolor le había nublado los sentidos. Su mente estaba abarrotada de recuerdos y era atormentada por una pregunta, "¿Vendrán?"

El grupo de personas en el cementerio era muy limitado porque Buffy así lo habría querido. Sólo estaban ella, Xander, Dawn y su marido, Andrew, Riley y su familia, Wood y la por siempre radiante Harmony. Giles y Faith se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, las dos personas por las cuales la despedida se había realizado de noche, no estaban allí.

Quizás, pensó Willow, no soportarían el dolor de verla así. Aunque, seguramente, se sentirían orgullos de ella, ya que había conocido su final de la manera que correspondía, luchando.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó y los presentes comenzaron a irse, dos figuras vestidas de negro se acercaron al lugar.

La figura que se acercaba por la derecha sonrió al ver a la que se acercaba por el otro extremo del cementerio —. Últimamente sólo nos vemos en entierros —, comentó, intentando sonar gracioso pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para reír. Podían fingir indiferencia, esconder el dolor tras bromas tontas o supuesta tranquilidad pero la verdad era que la noche anterior no sólo había muerto Buffy, sino que ellos también lo habían hecho —. ¿Habrá sufrido?

—Siempre —fue la respuesta del hombre más alto, quien se acercó a la lápida para sentarse a su lado.

—Continúas siendo un colmilludo de pocas palabras.

—Y tú sigues siendo un idiota pero no vine a discutir contigo.

Spike, entonces, lo entendió: no más Commedia dell' Arte porque Angel sabía cómo se sentía y, lo quisieran o no, ambos estaban unidos en ese sentimiento de vacío. Sentándose al lado de su eterno amigo y enemigo, tomó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió —. Ella no fumaba ni tomaba, no estaba enferma, no consumía drogas, no era actriz de Hollywood. ¿Cómo es justo?

—Nunca lo es —le respondió Angel, con su clásica y serena manera de hablar —. Pero ella sabía que pasaría en algún momento. Todos lo sabíamos porque todos moriremos.

—No nosotros.

—Nosotros fuimos los primeros. No hay inmortalidad que nos salve de las cenizas.

Spike continuó fumando y el silencio se apoderó de la noche. Angel, por su parte, parecía inmutable pero el rubio sabía que se estaba desintegrando por dentro. Él se sentía igual —. ¿Crees que pasó? No la vimos pero Willow dijo que-

—Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió Angel —. Supongo que no se atrevieron a hacerle nada.

—Sí, supongo —repitió Spike, lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al césped.

Pasaron las horas, sumidas en un mortífero silencio y ambos lo supieron antes de que sucediera. Primero, ruidos y luego, movimiento.

Se pusieron de pie y aguardaron.

La tierra comenzó a moverse y pronto dos manos cubiertas de heridas pudieron vislumbrarse.

Spike tomó otro cigarrillo y Angel, simplemente, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Cuando Buffy finalmente se liberó de su tumba, los observó con una radiante sonrisa que confirmaba que ella ya no era Buffy —. Por fin juntos —dijo, con un tono de voz horrorosamente distinto al de la Cazadora.

—Lo siento —murmuró Angel.

—Yo también —exclamó Spike, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo.

Juntos, aferraron a la mujer de los brazos, sabiendo que debían obrar con rapidez, pues ella los superaba en fuerza y destreza. Angel la inmovilizó durante los segundos necesarios para que Spike tomara una estaca del interior de su tapado y estacara a ese ser que lucía como la mujer que ambos habían amado y siempre amarían.

El cuerpo se deshizo en cenizas pero ninguno de los dos hombres derramó una lágrima.

—Debía ser así. Ya no era ella —afirmó Spike, depositando la estaca al lado de la lápida.

—Tampoco lo somos nosotros.

Volvieron a sentarse sobre el césped y Spike le ofreció un cigarrillo a Angel. El hombre lo aceptó y ambos fumaron en silencio.

—Ella está bien —comentó el rubio, un rato más tarde —. No crees que esté sufriendo, ¿verdad?

—La convirtió. Todos vamos al mismo lugar.

—Buffy no —le aseguró Spike —. Ella está bien. Volvió a donde quería estar. No más Infierno.

Angel se limitó a asentir. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra y quería convencerse de que la teoría de Spike era cierta.

—Algún día nos perdonarán y estaremos con ella —, volvió a hablar el rubio.

—Sólo uno conseguirá el perdón.

Spike sonrió —. Entonces, que gane el mejor.

—No hay mejor y los dos perdimos —concluyó Angel, antes de ponerse de pie.

Spike asintió y miró al otro hombre —. No.

—¿No, qué?

—No es cierto que uno solo lo hará. Los dos lo conseguiremos.

El moreno lo miró fijamente, con los párpados levemente entornados y luego se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

Spike dio un último vistazo a la tumba y se dirigió hacia al mismo lugar que el otro hombre.

Tal vez Buffy sí estaba en el Infierno como los demás vampiros; tal vez sólo uno sería humano otra vez; tal vez, ninguno… No obstante, el engaño era lo más reconfortante que habían sentido en mucho tiempo, lo más reconfortante que sentirían en más tiempo aún… En una vida o dos.


End file.
